1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for securing trim to interior and exterior portions and walls of a building as well as for aligning and securing together the building's walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A typical building construction involves preparing and constructing walls as well as other building elements at a build site. Additionally or alternatively, a builder may choose to use prefabricated wall modules to construct interior and/or exterior walls of the building. Oftentimes, varying levels of worker's skills can result in inconsistent build quality. Furthermore, human error also can affect the quality of construction. For instance, workers can position and/or secure wall modules incorrectly, thereby increasing the amount of finishing work on the building and/or necessitating further modifications to the building.
Once the structural portions of the walls are constructed (i.e., a building envelope is formed), a typical building may incorporate additional features on the walls. For example, the builder may add a cladding layer to the outer surfaces of the building's walls for improved aesthetic appearance as well as weather protection. Similarly, the builder can add a cladding layer to the interior surfaces of the walls. Adding the cladding layer can present particular challenges in construction projects utilizing modular walls, such as structural insulated panels (SIPs) and insulated concrete forms (ICFs), and can be time-consuming and expensive.
Additionally, a typical building includes various utilities and communications, such as plumbing and sewer lines, electrical lines, data and communication lines, etc. Thus, after constructing the building envelope, the builder may have to furnish the building with necessary utilities. Incorporating various utilities in the building usually presents numerous challenges. For instance, housing utility lines within permanent walls may require modifications and/or partial demolition of already constructed portions of the building envelope, which may be time-consuming and expensive to perform. For example, running electrical, plumbing or other utilities through the SIP panels is time consuming and challenging. The use of ICFs requires careful forethought and placement of utility raceways or connectors, as once the concrete is set it is difficult or impossible to access the wall cavity. Even typical stud framed walls cannot be easily accessed once the drywall is applied, without damaging or replacing the drywall.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in systems and methods for constructing a building that can be addressed.